


I Chuchus you

by Monsteress_proo



Series: Master Mode Theater [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteress_proo/pseuds/Monsteress_proo
Summary: Link investigates a recent monster sighting in Hateno that have left male villagers speechless. When his search leaves him empty handed he decides to take a nice relax with a nightly swim he stumbles across a woman...but her skin resembles that of a Chuchu.
Relationships: Link/OC
Series: Master Mode Theater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889923
Kudos: 9





	I Chuchus you

It was early morning as Link pulled up to the gates of Hateno village and dismounted off the saddle of Epona, his large dark brown horse. Epona let out a neigh as Link patted her orange mane and held her reign as he walked towards his home. “I know, it’s nice to be back home.”

It’s been almost three years since the defeat of Calamity and Link spent most of his time with Zelda, Impa & Paya to help with the reconstruction of Hyrule. With the help of many of his allies, mostly Yubono along with Buldo new buildings were created around Castletown. Link was appointed head of the royal guard. Any person who wanted to be knight had to go through his rigorous training before giving their titles. Of course, the hero’s work never ended, Link wished that he was back in Hateno for a much needed break but he’s gotten word around that there was a monster lurking inside the village. It’s said that many men have been attacked and left speechless by the encounter, when questioned about it they wouldn’t give much detail. 

Link tied Epona to the stables behind his home, he provided her with some hay and took a bucket to fill up with water from the pond. As he filled the bucket, he noticed a muddied dress near one of the apple trees he planted in his backyard. He picked it up and scanned the area of his backyard to see if someone was around the property. He took the dress and provided Epona with her nourishment and examined the outside of his home for the owner of the dress.  _ “Maybe someone was picking up apples and left it behind…..?”  _ That was the only conclusion that the hero created, either way the dress needed to be washed so Link took it.

After some investigation, Link came up with barely anything, all the men who had encountered the monster refused to provide much information. They said it happened at night and they couldn’t remember much. He got no description nor location of the monster. What surprised him the most is that with calamity gone there were fewer monsters around, Moblins and Bokoblin were few and far in between Hyrule not to mention they were significantly weaker now. How could one get into the village and how does it go unseen?  _ “Maybe it’s a new kind of monster. Zelda and I made sure to get rid of all the malice.”  _ Link decided his best option was to do a late night stake out for any monsters. His first course of action was to take a nap during the early afternoon, so that he would be able to stay up all night. 

After the hero woken from his slumber, he made sure to cook himself a nice hearty dinner for his stake out. While he ate, he admired the updates to his home from when he first purchased it. He remembered how Zelda scolded him for his living situation, especially if she would be staying there for a while. But she was justified in her complaint. He barely had a bathroom, only just an outhouse in the back and no shower. After a discussion with Bolson, he got himself a proper bathroom and a kitchen so he wouldn’t have to cook outside. He was also able to get a second bedroom for guests. 

As he finished washing his dishes, the hero couldn’t help but wonder about Zelda and how she was doing. He left her behind with some knights that he’d train and of course some Shekiah soldiers so she would be heavily protected. Granted the queen didn’t need some much protection now that she could protect herself with her powers and her Shekiah training but Link would insist on having as many guards to protect her. Even after their romantic relationship dissipated only a year after their defeat of Ganon, they still stayed as close friends. As much as neither wanted to admit it, they both had their sexual urges and felt more comfortable indulging with each other, they were each other's first. Granted Link cut off that part of the relationship several months ago, he still longed for Zelda’s touch….but was it her touch specifically? Or was it any touch? His mind couldn’t help but wander about the espcades he’s had with Zelda, some were shameful and others were a fit of passion. 

Open fields were always Zelda’s favorite location, something about being nestled within nature and almost being caught always sent her to ecstasy. Link couldn’t help but reminisce on her svelte body, how after their trip to Gerudo she’d always get her hair above her mound trimmed to resemble a triforce, it was always a reminder that she truly was a goddess. It didn’t help that puberty had caught up to the both of them and Zelda became a more mature woman as her breast and hips grew over time. Link grew taller and became more muscular as time passed. Link himself enjoyed more risky endeavors: in Kakariko, near the Great Fairy Pond where he was sure Cotera could hear, within the palace walls of Gerudo where men weren’t allowed and the outside of the stables at night just to name a few. Yes, the hero was more adventurous than the queen but the thirst they had for ecstasy surpassed the need for a bed.

However that thirst is what caused the downfall of their romantic and friends with benefits relationship. Link longed for more romance and stability rather than passion 24/7 but Zelda was more focused on rebuilding Hyrule and just didn’t have the time for the hero’s emotions. The first break-up wasn’t very amlibicale, Zelda was stressed and cold about the situation. Link had to spend time away from her before they were able to rekindle their friendship. Now Link had to admit that the recent sexual relationship started after one drunken night in Gerudo about 6 months ago and sparked the passion but once again, Zelda still put her kingdom first and when Links started to become attached, so he had to pull away. But still, the hero needed his desire to be met and his hands alone haven’t been enough these past 2 months. Link did his best to suppress his erection as he had a monster to find, “Maybe a nice dip in the lake near the bridge would help me cool down.” 

Link’s body was something to marvel at, it was as if he was perfectly chiseled by a sculpture. With his growth spurt, he was about 6’2 and his muscles were well defined. Anyone could trace his muscles using their finger, following the deep groves wherever their hearts content. They could start at his pecks, teasing his nipples and then following down towards the 6 mini hills of his abs getting lost within those groves only to find yourself following the deep V-line leading to a fluffy mound of blonde curly hair that laid perfectly on top of his pelvic. Link only stripped down to his swimming trunks, which was his usual underwear so that he was always prepared. The tight dark purple and black trunks clings on to his skin exposed his erected member, which needed to be tended too or at least held back. 

As Link neatly placed his clothes, master sword, shield and slate near the grassy field within his view, he slowly placed his feet into the water letting the cold water meld with his body. Shivers shot up his whole body,  _ “Damn, maybe it’s too cold.” _ For a second, a quick movement caught the hero’s attention. He wasn’t alone, he quickly stood up from the water and grabbed his sword. The figure seemed to move behind a tree not too far from him, could it be the monster?

“Who’s there? Show yourself,” the hero challenged with his deep smoky voice. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

He heard scuffling in the distance, and a figure emerged from behind the tree. It was a woman...well at least the figure of a woman. Her skin glowed and shined against the reflection of the moon, her skin (if you can call it that) was a beautiful shade of blue similar to that of water from the river. Link could only describe it as a chuchu skin but with a feminine figure. Her eyes glowed a light yellow with a sharp yet gentle expression. It was hard to tell where her hair ended as it meld with the same blue as her skin, but it was parted down the middle giving her a more ethereal look. It only took a minute for the hero to notice that she was completely nude. Her full bell-shaped breast sat perfectly spaced on her chest, while her large thighs touched only allowing the view of her mound. 

“Don’t you threaten me, you’re the pervert who stole my dress,” She accused as she crossed her arm, hiding her puffy nipples. 

“I...I..didn’t take it. I found it and brought it in to wash and then I would find the owner,” he defended. “Here, just take my clothes for now.”

Link picked up his shirt and handed it to her, as he turned his face to look away. She snatched the shirt and put it on. 

“You can look now,” she addressed as she sat down near the edge of the pond. Link turned and sat next to her. She dipped her feet into the pond and her feet seemed to disappear into the water as it blended with her skin. “So are you one of those guys, who’s heard the rumor?”

Her golden eyes met his gaze, they were very alluring and called out to the hero. “I’m not sure what the rumors entail.” 

“Sure sure, that's what all the men say before they start asking me questions,” She explained. “Ugh, it seems to be an issue lately. You know I wasn’t always this way, I’m sure you guess from my looks, I used to be a regular chu chu. Everything was lovely without Calamity around. There were less of us but adventures were less likely to attack. One day I managed to find a woman with white hair, and I took interest in her. We became friends and one day she did this weird experiment and I took this form-”

“Was she named Purah?” Link queried. He remembered that not too long ago, Purah was able to reverse her aging experiment and was able to get back to her older form.

‘Yes, we were very close. She even taught me about how to be a human. But one day I realized I couldn’t pretend to be human. I needed to go back to the wild. She was upset but let me go and gave me that dress, but recently….my human desires have been taking over. I started to feel certain emotions I wasn’t used to, not to mention that the other chuchus shunned me.”

“ What kind of feelings?” 

“ I wanted to be touched. I’ve become very amorous and the stupid men here have been sensing my aroma. But they all were useless, they couldn’t even last more than a minute. Some would run away before I can even touch them.”

_ “Ah, so she is the monster they’ve made rumors about,” _ Link thought. “ So, you didn’t tell me your name.” 

“Chumi! Purah used to tease me about it and told me I needed to be more creative.” She giggled, she scooted closer to Link and admired the man in front of you. “ You’re probably interested in knowing what I did to those men, right? 

Link shook his head, “No I couldn’t care less. I’m more interested in what I can do for you.”

“For me? What do you mean?” She teased, tracing the lines of his pectoral muscle. When she drew near his nipple, she would run circles around the brown areola and once it got erect she’d flick it. 

Link let out a slight groan as he clenched his teeth, the sensation was tempting and welcome. Surprisingly her touch was soft and slick but he had to admit, it was way too cold similar to the river. 

“Sorry, is my touch too cold? I’ll make sure to change to something more comfortable.” 

“You seemed to have fallen to some ailment. I’d like to help,” He reassured, as her touch became warmer. Her hand trailed up and caressed his cheek. 

“Are you sure?” She cooed, as she moved to straddle the hero. “ Do you understand what you are asking for? Do you think you’d be able to keep up? 

Link felt the blood move down to his member. His erection pressed up against her through his shorts. “ Seems like I have my answer,” She beamed. 

Her soft lips met the hero’s. He could only describe it as wet but not uncomfortable. As she deepened the kiss and their tongues danced, water would enter his mouth. It seemed that she was melting into his mouth, the water was tasteless but yet left a lingering sweet after taste. It was alluring, it sent signals throughout his whole body, he wanted more. NO, he NEEDED more. As their lips embraced each other, Chumi started to grind her hips against Link’s erection. Link felt his body start to feel wet. Chumi pulled back from the kiss in a small trail of salvia kept them connected, “ Sorry, I tend to melt a little when I'm amorous.” 

Link pulled her forward as he kissed the crook of her neck and tasted the liquid that melted from her body, it was similar to the kiss, tasteless yet somehow sweet however the consistency was a bit thicker. The hero relished in the sounds of her moan, “No need to apologize. I’ll take everything you give me.”

“You seem so confident. I will warn you, my body melts in a way that causes much lubrication and overwhelming sensation. I’d love to know the name of my supposed savior.”

“Link.” He answered as he trailed soft bites trailing from her ear to her neck. 

“Don’t be afraid to be rough. My skin is a lot stronger than it looks. The melting helps a lot to keep me from breaking.”

She picked up speed as the rhythm of her hips grinded her arousal against Link’s erection, moans of ecstasy escaped both their lips. It’s been so long for the hero, he grabbed her and forceful kissed her lips letting her wetness fill his mouth. He almost wanted to drown in her liquids, it was arousing him every time it slid down his throat. His strong hands pushed her forward pressing her body against his, his champion tunic which blended with her skin kept a barrier between her breast and his chest. It annoyed the champion and he used one hand to grab her breast as he deepened the kiss. Her thick sweat (that’s what Link would call it) helped his hands smoothly caress her breast, which overflowed from his grip due to their fullness. He’d follow the sweat down to the nipples which he would pinch. Chumi moaned and hummed through the kisses. Link had to pull away to catch his breath, he’d shallow so much of her fluid but he still needed more. 

“Let’s take these off.” With a nod from his lover, he helped remove the shirt and next came his shorts. He was fully erect as his arousal twitched as the cool wind hit it’s skin, a small leak of liquid emerged from the tip of his dick. The hero was larger than average, he always remembered how Zelda had the hardest time taking it all in her mouth, eventually, she could but it took some practice. Chumi’s eyes beamed at the sight of the hero,” Please stand up, I prefer to be admired from that position.” she exclaimed. 

Her enthusiasm made Link go wild, she really wanted him that bad. A smirk appeared on his face as he stood up and allowed for the woman to take full advantage of the view. She admired it but wasted no time grabbing the member, she started with small strokes starting from the base making her way back to the tip. Link bucked and let out a loud moan, her hands were perfectly lubricated and because of the slick motion on his dick, he was almost sent to his bliss. _ “Shit! Link, calm yourself.”  _

“Wow, I haven’t seen one this big. I bet I could take it all on my first try,” She giggled making eye contact with the adonis that stood in front of her. The image would set any man over the edge but Link held himself back, it wasn’t the first time he had to endure such temptation before. “ Do you think I should do it?”

Link couldn’t say no to such a cute face, and nodded. Chumi opened her mouth and drool dripped down from her lips and tongue as she made her towards the tip. She sucked all the liquid from the shaft and stopped at the middle and pulled it out. Link groaned at the sensation, just like her hands her mouth was perfectly smooth and warm. It fit fully in her mouth leaving a tight grip around his thick cock, he wanted it back inside. He had to hold back the urge to grab her head and force it down. 

“Watch,” she beamed, placing the tip at the opening of her sloppy mouth, she grabbed both of Links thighs thrusting his whole cock into the back of her throat in one swift motion. Link moaned loudly at the sensation, it was nothing that he’d ever experienced. Her damp cavernous mouth seemed to engulf everything he had with ease. She hummed a little giving a nice vibration and swallowed, allowing for more tightness. She pulled the cock out, and let out a slight cough as the saliva and thick liquid oozed out of her mouth leaving her sopping residue behind. 

“Did you like it, master Link? Do you want to take control now?” she gurgled with joy. “I’m a lot more resilient than the average Hylian. Please don’t be gentle with me” 

“I’ll give you whatever you want.” Link proclaimed. He held her head, as she positioned her mouth heartily to take every inch of her. Link teased by slowly pushing her head ever so slightly that she only took in half of his cock, he enjoyed the soft supple feeling of her mouth. After a couple of pumps, Link pulled her head back enjoying the liquid that seeped down her mouth, pooling on the grass and her thighs. 

“ Please Link, I-” before Chumi could finish, Link pushed her head forward forcing her to devour the entirety of his cock once again. Link pumped rapidly, bobbing her head back and forth not allowing her to ever escape the girth of his cock. Chumi was in bliss, she never had a man last this long with her let alone command her in this way. She loved the fullness of his cock in her mouth, it would be her favorite treat. The taste of his sweat and musk would forever be her favorite scent. 

After many pumps, Link pulled her head all the way back allowing for her to breathe. The sight of her teary golden eyes and bruised cheeks were glorious, Chumi loved the abuse that her savior had provided her but she wanted more. His essence would just be as delectable as anything she’d ever tasted. She was melting ever more, the thick sweat from her body dripped down leaving a heavy coat of slippery skin over her. 

“More.” She begged. Link did as she asked and continued to pump his dick happily down her throat, the sensation sent him overboard. He knew he wouldn’t last any longer, as the hero bucked his hips Chumi made to take control grabbing on to his thighs allowing him to get into his orgasm without having to worry about a thing. She bobbed her head forward and back taking in all his girth and length, her mouth was nothing more than a toy to be used by Link and she reveled in every aspect of her new status. Link could feel the liquid wanting to exit out his body, “I’m going to come.” 

Chumi picked up the pace moving faster to get her savior to his orgasm, Link cum shot down her throat. She allowed the salt liquid to pool in her mouth as she pulled out his dick getting ready to shallow of his seed. “Let me see what you’ve been begging for,” Link demanded.

Chumi happily complied as she used her fingers to open her mouth wider allowing Link to see the white liquid in her mouth before she swallowed the hefty load. “ That was amazing, I’ve never had such experience,” She bubbled.

“ It’s not over yet,” Link announced. The hero was tired but he knew with some time he would be able to go for another round. “ It’s your turn.” He positioned her nicely on the ground as he spread her thighs to take sight of her beautiful arousal. It was wet, well of course, her whole body was secreting liquids but this was more slippery and less thick. Link made no hast and went for her puff aroused clit, he sucked and licked the folds around the area. Chumi moaned, she’d never had a man do something like this before but it was an amazing sensation. 

Link continued to devour every part of her pussy, he continued the motion of moving down near her opening and then up to her clit which he sucked and licked. Eating out was always his favorite part, yeah getting a blowjob was amazing but nothing pleased him more than tasting a woman’s wonderful sopping pussy and Chumi’s was better than anything he could imagine. It could be because the hero was deprived but surely her taste was nothing short of spectacular. The hero hummed to create more vibrations, Chumi couldn’t hold back the electric shock moved from her lower back she felt she was going to burst. No, she was going to let out her pleasure and it felt amazing. The more Link continued, the overwhelmed Chumi felt and she wanted to get to the peak and she needed more pleasure. She grabbed his soft blond hair pushing his head down into her folds which Link gladly accepted. 

“Link, I’m right there.” She moaned as she felt herself wanting to release. She felt her body loosen as she left out a loud moan and her body convulsed as she reached her peak. Her body started to melt onto the grass and she slowly started to lose her human form. Link was happy to help to cum but worried about her, he lifted her head as her hair melted into a thick liquid in his arms. 

“Chumi, are you okay?” He called out. Her glazed eye and dripping tongue worried him but soon her golden eyes opened up and she looked at her hero. 

  
“Sorry, I was in ecstasy and almost lost complete control of my body. Don’t worry I’m fine. This tends to happen sometimes whenever I’m really relaxed,” She huffed trying to catch her breath. Link examined her body as it became a more solid form and kept her human figure. “That was amazing. I want your cock inside of me,” She sang looking into the hero's eyes. 

Link couldn’t help but chuckle, “ You weren’t kidding about the stamina were you?” She innocently nodded her head no as she reached her hands forward pushing the hero into a kiss. Link looked down and he was still a bit flaccid, “ I’m not completely ready for that yet but I think I have something else you’d enjoy.” 

Chumi’s smile widened, she knew whatever Link had in stock for her would be better than anything she’d imagine, “Please, do whatever you’d like.” Link softly paced her back on the grass and went back to her lovely folds, he used his fingers to slowly create circles around her opening. He wasted no time sucking on her nipples, his tongue circled around the sweet tip of her breast. At times he pinch slightly each nipple with his teeth,after enjoying her wonderful breast he made his way to the main course. 

He let one finger slip inside her, Chumi twitched at the sensation. Link was shocked by how her pussy felt, it was super tight even around his finger and it was..ribbed on the inside. Nothing like he’d ever experience. He’d only imagine how his dick would feel. Even though it was tight, a second and third finger slipped inside easily. Chumi let out a moan as she felt his finger insider, they rubbed the upper walls of her inside causing another overwhelmed sensation. As soon Link found the perfect spot, he started to pump his arm allowing for sensation against her supposed G-spot. 

“Link this feels amazing,” She moaned as the hero pumped faster. Link made sure to fully concentrate on his movements, if he wanted to get Chumi there he had to make sure not to lose momentum, one false move and she could lose her pleasure. As he kept thrusting his fingers inside, he admired the view in front of him, her seemingly transparent breast bounced and followed his rhythm. Her face was ecstasy, her eyes almost seemed to roll back as her mouth stayed agape with her tongue out as she started to melt again. Her thick liquid formed puddles on the grass, she was getting close to cumming as her thighs started to twitch and she slowly lifted her lower back from the ground. As Link kept pumping he felt her hips start to move, she was following the movement of his fingers. 

“L-L-LINk!” She moaned, “ I’m so close, this feels too fucking amazing. It’s going to come, I can feel it. Can I wet your face with my liquid? Will you take it all?”

“Of course, I drink everything you give me,” He moaned, the sight was beautiful and he felt his erection coming back. He wasn’t lying to her, he wanted to drink anything that would come out of her. “Please, just cum for me.” 

Chumi’s hips thrusted faster against Link’s fingers as he stopped pumping to let her come to her arousal. “ Link, it’s come.” she moaned loudly as she fully lifted her back and the liquid squirted out of her and onto the hero’s face. Link opened his mouth to take all of it in as he promised, it was tasteless and clear. “Come Link, let me have a taste.” 

Link leaned forward to kiss his lover and their tongues intertwined. Chumi also made sure to lick his face after the kiss. “It’s good,” she breathed. Chumi could feel something pressing against her mound. “ It looks like you’re ready for another round.”

Link wasn't hesitant to lift her leg up over his shoulder as he pushed forward allowing his cock to enter inside her, Link didn’t waste any time pounding into her tight pussy, barely giving her any time to get used to his girth. The euphoric moans that escaped her lip seemed to enjoy the abuse, “ Y-y-yes, master link. Deeper.” She begged.

Link pushed himself forward as he towered over her using his arms to hold himself up, Chumi wrapped her arms around him. Her ass was slightly lifted up as she rocked herself up, allowing the hero’s cock to enter deeper inside her pussy. Link could barely handle every thrust, he kept a fast speed in order to not get overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside her. Her pussy was tighter than anything he’s ever fucked, not only was it slick and warm inside it was also ribbed creating the perfect suction for his dick. It’s as if her pussy was made for his dick, he could fuck her all night long if he had the stamina. “ Your cock feels so amazing. I love your cock abuse.” 

The slapping of his skin against her melted body echoed as he kept pounding her deeper, he couldn’t help but groan as her moans grew louder. She called out his name and every iteration she knew, “Link……..Master Link…...my savior... m-my hero….LINK!” Link felt that he was getting closer to his climax. 

“ W-w-wait Link. I want to help you get there, please let me,” She panted. Link agreed, and soon Chumi stood above the hero. Link admired her body from that angle as she held his dick to guide it inside her. “ Look closer down here for a nice view.” 

Link looked down at his dick as it slowly entered her opening and the ribbed pleasure came once again but what the hero didn’t expect was seeing the shadow of his dick inside her. It was almost transparent, all he could see was her ribbed walls clinging on to his dick as it sucked it deeper into her pussy. Link let out a large moan as she took him in entirely. “ Chumi. You feel so fucking good.”

Just like Link, Chumi started it rough and fast, taking in all the girth of the hero without stopping. She would switch certain positions in order to keep the sensation going, sometimes she’d lean forward-leaning on his chest as she moved her hips up and down. Other times she would sit up straight grinding her hips forward and back or in circles. “Keep it up, take this cock. You know you fucking love being pounded like a toy, the hero growled. 

Link made sure to help her. When she stood up straight the hero would use his fingers to stimulate her clit. He’d admit she squirted at least twice during the interaction. Chumi fell on top of the hero at her 4th orgasm, as she fell she started to melt on him again. The warm liquid stuck to Link’s body, “ Chumi….Chumi… get ahold of yourself.”

She slowly stood up and caught her breath,” Sorry, I’m not used to such pleasure. I know you’re close but I’m going to need help.” 

Link nodded, Chumi stood straight up on his dick and Link made sure to hold down her hips as he continued to thrust deeper into her. 

“You fucking love this dick don’t you?” 

“Yes, my pussy was made for you to ruin. No other cock can fuck me this good. Please...let be your cock toy.”

With every thrust Link felt that he was getting closer to his orgasm, not only did he guide her hips up and down, he’d also thrust his hip deeper into her. It felt like he'd hit a rough bump each time he went deeper into her and Chumi moaned louder each time. His cock throbbed as it was ready to unleash inside of her. The view of seeing his dick thrust inside her sent him over the edge, as he felt the pressure start to release. “Yes Link, please fill me up. I want every last drop.” she urged. She had truly lost herself against the hero’s cock, there was nothing she wanted to than to have his cock in every hole of her body if she could. She was nothing more than his toy to be used, abused and ruined. Anything he’d ask for she’d do it for him. He had spoiled her with such pleasure and nothing else could fill her needs like him.

His mind went blank as he started cum deep inside her, he took pleasure in seeing the white seed fill her insides. He finished with five deep thrusts making sure that her pussy sucked in every last drop of his seed just like her mouth did. Chumi collapsed next to him again but didn’t melt into a poodle, she breathed heavily and looked at Link’s face. It was filled with multiple fluids, her pussy juices and her thick line painted the hero’s face. 

“That was an amazing Link. I don’t think I could go another round right now. But could we do it again when we wake up?” She beamed with a wide smile. 

Link caught his breathed and chuckled, he couldn’t say no to an amazing fuck and such a cute face. “ Of course.” 

They pulled each other until one final kiss before Link dressed himself and brought Chumi back into his home, hopefully she wouldn’t mess up his mattress. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since the incident with Chumi, and Link found it hard to pry Chumi off him but then again he couldn’t stop from doing the same. They spent almost a week locked away in his house just fucking away only stopping to eat, drink and care for Epona. Every piece of furniture was christened by their fluids, they broke his bed which would need to not only be fixed but also Link would need a bigger size and let’s not forget a new dining table was needed. During late-night both would sneak into the forest near the gates of Hanteo and fuck until they feel asleep nude on the soft grass. They were almost caught several times by villagers.

Bottles of stamina elixirs piled up in a corner of his home, it took Purah visiting Link’s house in order to break Chumi’s amorous cloud. She knew there was an issue when the town’s people worried about Link’s whereabouts, so she came with pills that would suppress Chumi’s pheromones. Soon Link had to return to the castle and sadly part from Chumi but knew that she should be in good care with Purah. 

Link swung open the door of his home, “ Chumi, I’m back” he exclaimed.

“Link!” was the sound of a very melodious voice.” You’re early, I’ll be right out”

Link was surprised when Chumi emerged from the second bedroom wearing nothing but a white apron but it wasn’t the outfit that caught his attention. It was the way Chumi looked, she looked like a normal Hylian...well more like a Sheikah. Her skin was a dark chestnut brown, while her hair was short blunt bob with her now white hair parted to the side giving her a more mature look. Her eyes were still golden but a cute mole sat right under her eye. The thing that stayed the same was her figure, her side breast spilled from the side of the apron and her large thighs barely covered by the apron now revealed white curls on her mound. 

“What happened?” Link questioned, bringing his lover into his embrace. She felt normal, her skin still soft yet it missed that wet cooling sensation. 

“Do you like it?” She giggled nestling her face in his chest, taking in his musky sweaty scent. She pulled back her face making eye contact with her hero, she could see his confused expression. “ Not to your liking?” 

“No, I love it. Well...I like you any way you are.” He reassured with a kiss on her forehead. 

“ Well no worries,” She claimed as she pulled away from his embrace. She closed her eyes and soon her skin started to turn back to her original slim appearance. “ I can transform back. Purah helped with some experimentation. She wanted to know if I wanted to become fully human but I knew you’d enjoy my original form so I decided to still be part chuchu. But I won’t be able to produce a child which means you can fill me up with all your seeds without a care in the world plus I’m sure we aren’t thinking of children anytime soon. I can still become a full human in the future though.”

Link pulled her back into his arms, enjoying her slick, cool skin, as he leaned down to nestle her under his neck. “I don’t care which form you’re in. I….love you either way.” he proclaimed.

“I love you too, Link. I know it’s early and we’re still getting to know each other more but I want to have a normal human relationship, not just sex all the time. But I will still need a healthy dose of your cock to stay satisfied.” 

Link pulled away looking down at his girlfriend, “Okay, I’d love to show you how a human relationship works. So were you going to make us dinner or am I supposed to enjoy you on the table.”

“I’d prefer to be eaten out, near the apple trees in the backyard,” She beamed. 

Link widened, he did alway love an adventure. Link picked up Chumi and hoisted her over his shoulder, as she let out a giggle.“ I either need to plant more trees to be more discreet or have Bolson create a fence of some sort. Don’t want the villagers complaining.” 

“Or we can travel outside the village for more fun?” she whispered in the hero’s ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed all the smut. I got inspiration from a fan fiction where Link fucked a chuchu so I thought why not go full slim girl with it. Honestly Chumi is my baby and I love her so much. 
> 
> These was some mating press in this and I hope i was able to describe it well enough for you to understand the position. Yes, Link has a biggish dick but noting outrage maybe between 7.5-8 with girth of course.


End file.
